


Before you...

by katesong29



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: "Before you it is impossible to resist, you are my forbidden fruit which I am ready to taste, and to spit that I will get to hell... You are my passion, pain, love. You are what I live for, what I took in the darkness for, and hurt all those who hurt you...Let me be with you, let us be one being, just for a couple of hours."..
Relationships: Emma Swan/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Kudos: 17





	Before you...




End file.
